Quién es esa chica?
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Pensamientos de Hermione mientras ve a Harry casarse. Muy Triste T.T


Otra de mis cosas tristes T-T es del año pasado! xDD Los pensamientos de Hermione mientras ve como Harry se casa con Ginny!! (No tiene buen final T.T)

**Disclaimer:** La cancion es "Who's that girl" de Hilary Duff y los personajes son de Jotaká!

"QUIÉN ES ESA CHICA?" (H/H)

_There were places we would go at midnight__  
__There were secrets that nobody else would know_

Siempre me lo has contado todo, hemos compartido aventuras, juntos nos hemos sentido imparables, inconfundiblemente felices fueron aquellos días. Tu y yo en la escuela. Una escuela extraña, de gente rara, como nosotros. Gente que sacaba chispas de un palo luminoso que hacen llamar varita. Cuando las mezclas peligrosas explotaban, cuando te dormías con el profesor Binns, cuando Luna nos contaba sus historias raras... E íbamos bajo tu capa invisible, y decíamos que dominaríamos el mundo, pensábamos que nada acabaría con aquello... Te lo contaba todo, me lo contabas todo... Tus secretos, tus ilusiones, tus inquietudes y tus miedos, he sabido lo que nadie nunca sabrá, he compartido lo que a nadie más le enseñarás, y he visto lo que nadie más verá...

_There's a reason but I don't know why__  
__I don't know why__  
__I don't know why__  
__I thought they all belonged to me_

No se cual es el motivo... ¿Destino? Nah, no creo que exista... Porque si no, creo que el tuyo y el mío estarían enlazados... ¿Quién teje el destino? ¿Quién mueve esos hilos? No lo se, eso es lo peor, no encuentro las razones que me lleven a entender, posiblemente que nunca jamás pueda existir algo distinto. Entonces pues... ¿Por que el tapiz de mi vida, lleno de colores, se volvió gris? ¿Cual de las "tejedoras" le echó lejía? No lo se, y me duele no saber, pues siempre puedo aprender algo nuevo... Si no desvelando ese misterio, si dejando de saber lo que se, pese a dejar de ser yo, te dieses cuenta del error que vas a cometer... Porque yo juré estar junto a ti, porque juré que nunca jamás te dejaría...

_Who's that girl?__  
__Where's she from?__  
__No she can't be the one_

No... No puedo verte, no puedo sentirte ya más... Ella es celosa, posesiva, agobiante... Ella no es más que un demonio, encarnado en una piel blanca y tersa, con un cabello de ángel... Pero el color rojo la delata. Ella nunca será yo, eso me duele, saber que está ocupando mi lugar, que le contarás lo que a mi me contaste, que una vez os caséis no habrá vuelta atrás... Ella no puede ser yo, ella no es yo... Pero daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, maquillándose para estar guapa... Guapa para ti... Ella no es YO... Yo nunca te hubiera obligado a saber bailar... Nunca hubiera organizado esa gran ceremonia... Habría escuchado lo que tu querías... Y hubiésemos discutido, hubiésemos hecho lo que fuese... Aunque hubiésemos estado solo tu y yo... Me hubiese dado igual... Ella no es yo.

_That you want__  
__That has stolen my world__  
__It's not real, it's not right__  
__It's my day, it's my night__  
__By the way__  
__Who's that girl living my life?__  
__Oh no, living my life_

No es bueno, no me gusta verme así... En primera fila, sobre uno de los bancos de madera que se amontonan en el interior de la catedral. Vestida con mi vestido, uno de color verde esmeralda, tu color favorito, el color de tus ojos. No me importaría ir así vestida, pero no me gusta estar al lado de mi preso. Mi maldición. Te miro, estás de pie, delante mío, pero tan lejos... No te puedo alcanzar, me tienen agarrada, atada con cadenas invisibles, que me atan a el, a tal demonio pelirrojo. Mi vida está junto a ti... ¿Quién es esa chica que la está viviendo por mi? ¿Quién es esa que te mira con propiedad? ¿Quién es mi sustituta? ¿Por qué?

_Seems like everything's the same around me__  
__When I look again and everything has changed__  
__I'm not dreaming so I don't know why__  
__I don't know why__  
__I don't know why__  
__She's everywhere I wanna be_

Y no se por que, me empeño en fingir que todo está bien. ¿Para qué engañarme? ¡Nada anda bien! TU no estás, TU no eres mío, TU estás lejos, nada anda bien, nada es igual... ¿Donde quedó ese "nosotros" de siempre? ¿Donde quedaron nuestras charlas? Aunque fuera eso... solo quiero eso, hablar contigo de nuevo, decirte que ella no es para ti, que se vaya al diablo, que me deje vivir mi vida... La envidio, tiene todo lo que yo quiero, pero yo ya no tengo nada, ella me lo ha quitado... ¿Por qué? Dime por que...

_Who's that girl?__  
__Where's she from?__  
__No she can't be the one__  
__That you want__  
__That has stolen my world__  
__It's not real, it's not right__  
__It's my day, it's my night__  
__By the way__  
__Who's that girl living my life?_

Ya suena la música... No puedo mirar. Ella entra por allá, por la puerta, las miles de personas la miran, se maravillan con su belleza, pero no, yo no, no la miraré, por que me hará darme cuenta de que yo a su lado no valgo nada, no soy guapa, no soy linda, ni tan solo tengo buen tipo... Pero ella nunca tendrá lo que yo tengo, yo SE cosas, yo TENGO más de dos neuronas, yo TE COMPRENDO, te AYUDO, te acompañaré y apoyaré siempre, seré tu amiga incondicional, no me regiré por normas de sociedad y popularidad... ¿Qué mas me da si sabes o no bailar? Lo importante sería compartir el baile, no quedar bien, pues no me importa lo que diga el resto, solo lo que me digas tu... Soy simplemente HERMIONE JANE WEASLEY... Lo que daría por ser HERMIONE JANE POTTER... Tu apellido queda tan bien al lado de mi nombre...

_I'm the one who made you laugh__  
__Who made you feel__  
__Who made you sad__  
__I'm not sorry__  
__But what we did__  
__And who we were__  
__I'm not sorry__  
__I'm not her_

Arriba, ha llegado por fin, la miras y te mira, no eres del todo feliz, pero no te importa, ella es todo lo que siempre quisiste, la belleza personificada, sin un cerebro para compensar... Ella no es una chica común, ella va disfrazada de ángel, un demonio fingiendo ser una cosa astral... Cosas peores he visto, pero nunca me habían afectado, por que nunca era yo la que estaba en medio... Yo te vi reír, llorar, gritar, cantar, soñar... Pero ella no es yo, ella no ha visto la mitad de lo que he visto yo... Se me escapan un par de lágrimas, espero que sepas que no son de felicidad, aunque eso es lo que interprete mi esposo.

_Who's that girl?__  
__Where's she from?__  
__No she can't be the one__  
__That you want__  
__That has stolen my world__  
__It's not real, it's not right__  
__It's my day, it's my night__  
__By the way__  
__Who's that girl living my life?__  
__Oh no, living my life_

-Si, quiero...-son sus palabras. Pienso en que bien quedarían si las dijera yo, en lo que adoraría decirlas, pero ella ocupa mi lugar, y no soy yo la que habla, no soy yo la que recibe el beso, no soy yo la que lleva ese anillo... Uno caro de brillantes, hecho para fardar... Si yo estuviese ahí, aunque el anillo fuese de latón, no me importaría, siempre y cuando me lo pusieras tu.

Y bajáis del altar, uno por cada lado, a ver a los familiares, y te acercas a saludarme, yo estoy llorando, supongo que todos piensan que de la emoción, si vieses en mis ojos lo que quiero que veas, si vieses la angustia que me corroe...

-Felicidades...-te digo en un murmullo... Y esas palabras marcan mi condena, arrastrándome al fin a ese abismo negro, sin fondo, del que no voy a salir.

Merezco un review? :3


End file.
